


The Most Beautiful Man in the World

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George doesn't mean for Ringo to catch him wearing one of his dresses, but he gets careless.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	The Most Beautiful Man in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Can I request some fluffy Starrison with Cross dressed George?"

As much as George loved spending time with his boyfriend, he also loved the times when Ringo went out and he had the flat to himself. Then he could close the drapes, put on one of his dresses, and relax.

Logically, he knew Ringo probably wouldn’t care about his preferred clothing style—maybe he’d even like it. But it was nice enjoying this on his own. Even now, just sitting in front of the telly and occasionally looking down at himself to run his hands over the soft, lavender fabric, George was having the time of his life. He snuggled more against the couch and rested his eyes, letting the silky-smooth dress comfort him…

* * *

When George drifted back into consciousness, he felt fingers running through his hair. “Sleep well?” Ringo whispered above him.

“Yeah,” George mumbled, blindly grabbing Ringo’s hand and kissing it softly. “Did you get ev’rything at the store?”

“Easily. I’m not _that_ helpless,” Ringo laughed as he shoved George’s shoulder.

George pushed him back as he opened his eyes and slid the strap back into place on his shoulder—

_No_. He was still—no. George stared at his dress in horror. To make matters worse, it was now in complete disarray from his nap. “Ritchie, I—I don’t—”

“Why haven’t I seen this outfit before?” Ringo interrupted, sliding his fingertips over the skinny belt around George’s waist.

“…Huh?”

“It looks lovely. When did you get it?”

George stared at him in shock. “Um…a couple months ago, I think.”

Ringo nodded. Then he wrapped his arms around George and hugged him tight. “You’re gorgeous,” he said, kissing the soft spot beneath George’s ear.

George blinked back the moisture in his eyes. “You mean that?”

“Absolutely.” Ringo pulled George on top of him with George’s legs slung across his lap. He carefully patted down the skirt of the dress until it lay neatly over George’s thighs. “Gotta be more careful with it, though. You don’t want to ruin it.”

Finally smiling, George said, “But if I wreck it, then I have an excuse to buy more.”

“You don’t need an excuse for that,” Ringo said. He stared up at George with wide, adoring eyes. “I’ll buy you a million.”

Wrapping his arms around Ringo’s neck, George giggled. “You’ll go broke.”

“Don’t care.” Ringo slid his hand up George’s back, gently tickling George’s side as he went. “You deserve every one of them. And you can put on a big fashion show for me, walk down the runway like a supermodel.”

“Oh god,” George laughed, burying his head in Ringo’s shoulder. But if he was honest, the idea didn’t sound half bad.

“Oh, come on,” Ringo said. “Let me see this baby in action. Give me a twirl.”

George felt a little foolish when he stood up and spun around. But once he paused to look at Ringo, letting the skirt float back down to his sides, Ringo’s smile made him feel like the most beautiful man in the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lavender Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759308) by [emeiyonemillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion)




End file.
